He Is My Partner
by ohparkkimbyun
Summary: "Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!" "Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!" "Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/
1. chapter 1

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **1\. Kejantanan Chanyeol.**

Bagi pelajar lain mungkin masa SMA dianggap membosankan dengan materi yang tiada habisnya, guru-guru galak yang tiada tara, tugas sekolah yang membuat gila, dan teman-teman yang berlomba mendapat peringkat.

Masa seperti itu tidak berlaku bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka adalah siswa kelas 11 yang berteman dekat sejak lama. Tetapi pertemanan mereka bukan pertemanan biasa. Mereka adalah partner yang saling memuaskan.

Ya, memuaskan gairah.

Seperti sekarang, kelas pertama tengah berlangsung dengan deretan angka yang terpampang pada papan tulis didepan. Tetapi kedua insan tersebut--Baekhyun dan Chanyeol justru membicarakan hal-hal porno dari kursi deretan paling belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan penismu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan santainya.

"Ia kurang baik hari ini."

"Pagi tadi apa yang pertama kau lakukan setelah kau bangun tidur?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil berpangku tangan.

"Merasakan ereksi pagiku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol berbalik tanya.

"Mengelus penisku tentu saja."

"Belaianku pasti lebih menyengat."

"Sayangnya kau lebih cocok menusuk daripada membelai." Ucap Baekhyun meremehkan.

Chanyeol yang mulai tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan memutar tubuhnya hingga menyerong kearah Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol terulur meraih jemari Baekhyun untuk menyentuh penisnya.

Penisnya yang tegang karena obrolan tadi.

"Chanyeol, kau-"

"Lakukan Baek."

"Astaga ini sudah tegang sekali." Jemari Baekhyun mulai mengelus penis Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus sempurna.

"Ssshh."

Kedua tangan Chanyeol terulur diatas meja. Tubuhnya menegak ketika Baekhyun masih mengelus penisnya. Jemari Baekhyun mulai melangkah lebih jauh, menurunkan resleting celana Chanyeol dan menyusup melalui celana dalam hitam miliknya.

Memijatnya dengan tempo perlahan. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol turun menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Menuntunnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"Shit! lebih cepat Baek sshh."

"Apa kau memerlukan mulutku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menjambak surai Baekhyun untuk merunduk ke bagian penisnya. Jemari Chanyeol mencengkram kuat hingga Baekhyun menjadi bersemangat.

"Cepat hisap Baek."

Lidah Baekhyun terjulur menjilati setiap inchi penis Chanyeol. Memompanya cepat sambil meremas bagian batang yang tidak tersentuh mulutnya.

"Kau hebat Baek."

Tubuh Chanyeol bersandar dengan kepala yang menengadah merasa nikmat.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar teguran dari Kang sonsaengnim sontak membuat tubuh Chanyeol menegak. Lain dengan Baekhyun yang justru memompa penis Chanyeol dengan tempo yang semakin cepat.

"Sial."

"Kau bicara apa?" Kang sonsaengnim memicingkan mata curiga, berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti di jarak 2 meter dari meja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menunduk menahan pergerakan Baekhyun, "hentikan bodoh."

Baekhyun diam tetapi lidahnya tetap menjilat kepala penis Chanyeol yang membuatnya mendapat jambakan lebih kencang.

"Apa tugasmu sudah selesai?"

"Tinggal beberapa ssaem."

"Lebih baik kau mendapat pemeriksaan karena wajahmu berkeringat dan deru nafasmu seperti seseorang yang tengah bergairah."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol belum bangkit karena penisnya masih dilecehkan oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun menghisapnya dengan kuat kemudian melepaskannya. Posisi Baekhyun kembali seperti semula sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan bagian lengan kemejanya.

Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun dan berbisik, "ini belum selesai, ikut aku dan jangan harap kita akan berhenti sebelum jam pulang sekolah." kemudian merapihkan celananya dan bangkit keluar kelas bersama Baekhyun.

Juga bersama penisnya yang masih tegang.

"Kami permisi ssaem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **2\. Treatened as well.**

Mereka segera menuju ke ruang UKS. Mengunci diri mereka dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Sudah lama penisku tidak menyapamu."

Jujur saja, seberapa sering pun mereka melakukan seks tetap saja membuat Baekhyun agak gugup ketika mereka akan memulainya.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan saja."

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia terduduk ditepi kasur. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh tersebut dan ikut merangkak naik mengungkung sosok dibawahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya dengan tergesa dan menghisapnya dengan gairah. Diiringi dengan gesekan dari penisnya dibawah sana yang menambah adrenalin pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Mmhhh." Baekhyun mendesah ditengah-tengah ciumannya. Kedua lengannya ia bawa untuk melingkar pada leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membuka mulut dan mengundang Chanyeol untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Saling bermain lidah dengan suara khas disetiap pergerakannya. Saling mengecap, melumat, dan menggigit.

Dengan kejantanan yang masih beradu, jemari Baekhyun meremas surai Chanyeol menandakan ia sudah sangat bergairah.

Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman sepihak. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan melucuti setiap pakaian yang ia kenakan. Baekhyun turut bangkit sebelum, "tidak apa, aku bisa membukakannya untukmu."

Kembali pada posisi semula, jemari Chanyeol mulai mengocok miliknya hingga pre cum mengalir sebagai pelumas.

Chanyeol melebarkan kedua paha Baekhyun dan menekuknya. Mengelus sekitar lubang senggama Baekhyun yang memerah kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dengan penis yang sudah bersiap didepan tujuannya.

"Kau sudah siap Baek?" Chanyeol mulai menggesekkan kepala penisnya dengan lubang tersebut.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Genggam jemariku." Ucap Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat

Chanyeol mulai memasukkan penisnya dengan perlahan tetapi tatapannya tetap pada manik Baekhyun. Hingga setengah jalan, cengkraman Baekhyun mengerat menandakan ia merasa kesakitan.

Chanyeol berhenti. Menundukkan tubuhnya dan membelai wajah Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah."

Chanyeol memundurkan penisnya dan dalam sekali hentak penis tersebut tertanam sepenuhnya.

"Chanyeol.. sa-sakit.."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Tenanglah, kau bersamaku." Tatapan Chanyeol melunak dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun

Dengan jemari Baekhyun yang masih dalam genggamannya. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau rasakan? Katakan padaku?" Chanyeol terus menggerakkan tubuhnya sambil menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun.

"Sa-sakit.."

Chanyeol memelankan gerakannya dan menunduk untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun. Perlahan agar membuat Baekhyun terbuai. Sebelah tangannya membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Chanyeol mulai mempercepat gerakannya, "mmhhh."

Chanyeol mengakhiri pagutannya dan berfokus pada gerakan penisnya. Sebelah kaki Baekhyun ia angkat hingga menumpu pada bahunya guna mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

"Cha-chanyeolhh.."

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun bungkam.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol tergerak untuk membelai setiap sisi tubuh Baekhyun. Merasakan kehalusan yang selalu membuatnya candu. Baekhyun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menguatkan cengkramannya pada jemari Chanyeol.

Masih dengan gerakan yang konstan Chanyeol bertanya, "hey, ada apa hm?"

"Tolong buat aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, Chanyeol." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum dan sedikit mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ssshh Chanyeolhhh.."

"Baek, kau-"

Chanyeol mengubah pergerakannya menjadi sangat cepat hingga tubuh Baekhyun ikut terhentak. Kedua tangannya diam menahan pinggul Baekhyun dan meremasnya.

"Aahh yeolh.. mmhh.."

Gerakan Chanyeol mulai menggila hingga ia merasa penisnya benar-benar dipijat. Baekhyun pun merasa penis Chanyeol semakin membesar kala pergantian tempo. Baekhyun mengeratkan lubangnya memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa pada Chanyeol.

"Baek datanglah bersamaku."

"Mmhh yaahh.."

Dalam beberapa detik lelehan hangat itu pun terbebas didalam diri Baekhyun tiada henti. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Nafas mereka saling terengah dengan bulir keringat yang membuat tubuh mereka semakin memanas.

"Chanyeol.."

"Ada apa hm?" Lagi-lagi jemari Chanyeol terulur mengusap bulir keringat pada dahi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun berucap malu-malu.

Masih dengan penis yang tertanam, Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun untuk bangkit dan duduk diatas pangkuannya. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar posesif pada sekitar pinggul Baekhyun hingga membuat Baekhyun tertunduk.

"Lihat aku Baek." Baekhyun mendongak dan mendapati senyuman yang terpatri indah dibibir Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengelus pinggul Baekhyun, "aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Aku tidak pernah ingin mengakhiri hal tadi tetapi kau selalu membuatku merasakan kenikmatan itu dengan cepat. Oleh karena itu, terima kasih Baek."

"Turunkan aku."

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dan menurunkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengarah pada kotak tissue dan menariknya beberapa lembar. Baekhyun kembali kehadapan Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

"Biar aku bersihkan." Tissue dalam genggaman Baekhyun bergulir disekitar dada Chanyeol yang terdapat sisa-sisa cairan Baekhyun. Setelah selesai, ia lempar sembarang.

"Kembali ke pangkuanku Baek." Baekhyun menurut dengan Chanyeol yang membantunya untuk naik.

Chanyeol menaikkan pinggul Baekhyun dan kembali mengarahkan penisnya didepan lubang senggama Baekhyun. Ketika penis itu kembali tertanam, tangan Chanyeol tanpa hentinya membelai setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baek, aku hanya ingin seperti ini saja."

"Kau bisa melakukannya lagi, kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan membantumu berpakaian." Ucap Chanyeol.

Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol membantu memakaikan baju pada Baekhyun dan memakai kaos putih miliknya tanpa merapihkan rambutnya. Lagi-lagi mereka terjebak dalam tatapan yang rancu arti.

"Kau mau langsung ke kelas?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak, aku mau disini saja."

"Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk kembali berbaring diatas ranjang. Menerpakan selimut sebatas pinggul Baekhyun. Kemudian menarik sebuah kursi pada samping kasur.

Baekhyun merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping ke arah Chanyeol.

Mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak lepas pada maniknya.

"Sakit ya? Aku minta maaf. Aku akan disini menemanimu. Tidurlah." Ucap Chanyeol mengelus lengan Baekhyun

"Kau tidak mau tidur juga?"

"Tidak, kau saja. Tidurlah."

Perlahan Baekhyun mulai memejamkan mata di setiap belaian jemari Chanyeol yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tiada henti jemari Chanyeol bergerak hingga ia meraih jemari Baekhyun dan menautkannya.

"Tidurlah, Baekhyun-ku."

 **To be continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **3\. Tuan Terlambat dan Tuan Keras Kepala.**

Semenjak kejadian mengenakkan kemarin, Baekhyun jadi lebih bersikap dingin pada Chanyeol. Tapi di sisi lain, Chanyeol justru menganggap hal itu bukanlah hal besar karena mereka bisa dibilang cukup sering melakukannya. Tapi ya bagaimana lagi,

Disini Baekhyun yang menjadi pihak submisif.

Agak sensitif.

Line.

Chanyeol: Byunnnnn

Baekhyun : Parkkkkk

Chanyeol: Main yu, jemput nih.

Baekhyun: Hayu.

Di percakapan Baekhyun memang terlihat biasa, tetapi lain hal nya ketika mereka saling bertatap wajah. Walau hanya percakapan singkat, tetapi berharga bagi Baekhyun.

Entahlah, apa arti Chanyeol dalam hidup Baekhyun.

19.27 waktu setempat.

Chanyeol belum juga datang. Padahal Baekhyun sudah menunggu didepan teras sambil memutar-mutar _smartphone_ miliknya. Mengusap matanya yang terasa berat entah mengapa.

Tiba-tiba ibu Baekhyun berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun, "Chanyeol nya kok belum datang juga?"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tersenyum, "ga tau, ga seru."

"Udah coba di telepon belum? Tunggu didalam aja yuk, kamu kan ga pakai jaket." Ajak ibu Baekhyun sambil mengamit lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut dan pindah ke sofa dalam.

"Ke kamar aja gih, nanti kalau Chanyeol udah datang mama kasih tahu. Sana."

"Aaaahh mamaa."

"Mau diantar ke kamar, _hm_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan segera menuju kamarnya. Ibu Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya. Baekhyun memang manja karena sifat Eunbin--ibu Baekhyun memang penuh dengan kasih sayang dan lemah lembut. Karena itu pula, Baekhyun tumbuh dengan sifat gemulainya.

Tiba di kamar, Baekhyun justru berganti pakaian dan meringsut ke dalam selimut tebalnya. Lebih baik tidur daripada menunggu yang tidak seharusnya ditunggu, pikir Baekhyun.

20.40 waktu setempat.

Chanyeol baru tiba di kediaman Baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri Eunbi yang sedari tadi menunggu dibibir pintu. Eunbi menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Malam 'Ma, aku mau ajak Baekhyun nya main boleh?" Tanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang sudah mengenal jauh kedua orang tua mereka maka dari itu Chanyeol dengan santai memanggilnya Mama.

"Mau main ya? Ayo masuk dulu, Baekhyun nya mungkin lagi tidur. Mama panggil dulu ya, sebentar." Eunbi kembali ke kamar Baekhyun, dan benar saja Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

"Sayang, Chanyeol cari kamu."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegak dan maniknya mulai terbuka. Baekhyun menoleh ke sekitar dan duduk bersandar.

"Mau Mama suruh kesini?"

"Ga usah Ma, aku aja yang ke Chanyeol. Makasih ya Ma udah bangunin. Aku ke Chanyeol dulu."

Eunbi hanya menjawab dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun menghampiri ruang tamu sambil merapihkan rambut dan kaos nya. Terlihat Chanyeol sedang sibuk memainkan _smartphone_ nya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk didepannya dan menyilangkan kaki, "kenapa tidak pulang? Dasar tuan terlambat."

"Ayo main, Baek. Aku sudah minta izin sama Mama." Chanyeol mengajaknya dengan semangat yang terpancar.

"Kenapa mainnya malam-malam begini, sih?"

"Kau kan laki-laki Baek."

"Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak perlu, langsung saja."

"Dingin Yeol."

"Aku bawa mobil tenang saja. Ayo pamit."

Mereka berdua akhirnya pamit dengan alasan Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol malam ini tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Eunbi pun dengan mudahnya mengizinkan mereka.

Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

Mereka memasuki mobil dalam diam. Akhirnya Baekhyun melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat bersambung. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat sikap Baekhyun.

Sampai di rumah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengguncang pelan lengan Baekhyun untuk membangunkannya. Tanpa perlu waktu lama Baekhyun langsung terjaga.

"Kita mau main di rumahmu ya?"

"Tidak. Kau akan menginap."

"Ih Chanyeol."

Walaupun tidak suka Baekhyun tetap mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang mulai memasuki pekarangan rumahnya yang terlihat asri. Rumahnya terlihat sepi dan gelap.

Ketika mereka masuk, ibu Chanyeol langsung menyambut dengan senyum. "Baekhyun? Mau menginap ya?"

"Iya 'Bu. Malam ini saja kok."

"Ya sudah langsung ke kamar saja ya, sudah malam. Kalau perlu apa-apa suruh Chanyeol saja oke."

"Iya Bu iya." Jawab Chanyeol

Chanyeol langsung saja menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Mereka masuk dan Chanyeol mengunci pintu. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung berbaring diatas kasur.

"Ganti baju dulu Baek."

"Ngantuuuk."

"Baek ganti baju, aku mau ke dapur dulu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik-narik kaki Baekhyun

"Iya cerewet."

Chanyeol langsung melenggang ke dapur untuk membuat dua gelas susu beda rasa. Tanpa tunggu waktu lama susu hangat pun tersaji ditangan Chanyeol yang langsung dibawanya kembali ke kamar.

Begitu masuk kamar, Baekhyun sudah meringkuk dalam selimut Chanyeol. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Tetapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol membangunkannya.

"Baek minum susu dulu."

"Susu apa?"

" _Strawberry_ Baek _strawberry_."

"Kau minum saja. Aku benar-benar ngantuk."

Dengan sabar Chanyeol meladeni Baekhyun dan mulai menyesap dua gelas besar susu digenggamannya. Satu gelas telah kosong, menyisakan satu gelas susu _strawberry_ yang sebetulnya Chanyeol kurang suka.

Demi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol meminumnya. Baru setengah gelas dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terduduk dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Berikan susuku."

"Dasar labil, tadi kau bilang tidak mau."

"Mana?"

Chanyeol menyerahkan gelas susu tadi yang hanya tersisa setengah, Baekhyun membuka mata dan menatap apa yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kau tidak ikhlas atau bagaimana? Kok cuma setengah? Dasar pelit."

"Tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau jadi ya aku minum saja, tapi tiba-tiba kau-"

"Cerewet." Kata Baekhyun sambil meneguk habis susu strawberry nya. Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali tertidur.

"Minum air putih dulu Baek."

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun justru menaikkan letak selimutnya dan berbalik ke posisi miring. Chanyeol hanya berdiri dalam diam dan menatap bagaimana cara Baekhyun tertidur. Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan mengakses kamera.

 _Cekrek_.

"Inilah dirimu Baek, seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menjatuhkanku dalam pesonamu."

"Pesona anehmu." Tambahnya

"Selamat tidur tuan keras kepala." Tambahnya, lagi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **4\. Oh Sehun**

 **Baekhyun view.**

Pagi ini aku masih di rumah Chanyeol. Setelah sesi tidur yang ku lakukan semalam, tubuhku terasa ringan dan segar. Apalagi ditambah dengan keberadaan Chanyeol.

Hampir sempurna.

Aku telah bersiap di meja makan lengkap dengan seragamku, menunggu Chanyeol yang belum juga keluar dari kamarnya. Sohyun--ibu Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk sarapan lebih dulu bersamanya karena takut aku terlambat.

Selesai sarapan, Chanyeol muncul dengan tergesa sambil mengusap rambutnya yang masih basah berantakan. Chanyeol meraih sepatunya, begitu juga denganku. Ibu Chanyeol mengamati pergerakan Chanyeol.

"Sarapan dulu sayang."

"Chanyeol telat Bu. Ayo Baek cepat."

"Jangan lupa sarapan di sekolah ya."

"Kami berangkat Bu."

Langsung saja Chanyeol menyalakan motornya diikuti denganku yang kesulitan untuk naik. "Pegangan padaku baru naik." Kata Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya.

Dan berhasil.

Resiko memiliki tinggi badan yang imut.

Chanyeol dengan lihai mengendarai motornya hingga cepat sampai di sekolah. Tetapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Para siswi berkumpul di kelas yang bersebelahan dengan kelasku.

Ada apa?

Aku yang penasaran buru-buru menarik Chanyeol, hingga membuatnya ikut penasaran.

"Ada apa ya Baek?"

"Ayo lihat."

Kami setengah berlari menuju kelas yang ramai tersebut. Dengan sedikit dorongan Chanyeol akhirnya kami tiba di gerombolan paling depan. Aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesuatu yang terlihat asing.

Dan itu dia,

Sosok asing yang terlihat sangat tenang di kursi paling depan. Untuk sesaat aku mengagumi parasnya yang terlalu tampan. Chanyeol menyikutku kasar, "berhenti memandanginya. Ayo ke kelas." Chanyeol langsung menyeret kerah kemejaku.

"Cih."

Dengan rasa sesal aku meninggalkan gerombolan tersebut yang masih sibuk meneriaki siswa baru tadi. Samar-samar aku mendengar 'Oh Sehun, pria dengan sejuta misteri dibalik wajah tampannya.'

Aaahh.

Jadi namanya Oh Sehun.

Kelas pun dimulai dengan kedatangan Jung sonsaengnim yang lengkap dengan setelan formalnya. Seperti biasa, aku dan Chanyeol lebih memilih mengobrol dibanding memperhatikan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut penerang materi.

"Chanyeol, Sehun itu.. tampan ya hehe." Kataku sambil tersenyum memainkan pulpen ditanganku.

"Memang. Dia juga baik dan cerdas walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada suara datar.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Aku mulai tertarik dengan obrolan yang terkait dengan Sehun. Jujur saja, pesonanya memang kuat. Tidak heran jika para siswi antusias mengunjunginya.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya di toko buku. Waktu itu aku sempat mengobrol banyak dengannya. Entahlah apa dia masih mengingatku atau tidak." Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

Park Chanyeol pergi ke toko buku?

Haha.

Buku apa yang ia beli?

"Hey, apa yang kau tertawakan?" Aku menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau."

"Ku peringatkan satu hal, jangan main dengan Sehun. Aku tidak suka. Dengar?" Chanyeol menatapku mengintimidasi dengan tangannya yang mencengkram rahangku.

"Aku ingin berteman dengannya."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi ku dan pindah ke tempat duduk paling depan. Bilang saja cemburu, dasar laki-laki.

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Aku dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang memesan dan memilih tempat karena kasihan Chanyeol yang belum sarapan dari pagi. Tidak lama setelah pesananku datang, siswa-siswi lain ikut datang dan menyerbu kantin. Tetapi, ada satu orang yang mencuri perhatianku.

Pria dengan sejuta misteri dibalik wajah tampannya.

Oh Sehun.

Dengan santainya ia berjalan melewati murid lain dengan salah satu earphone yang menyangkut di telinganya, dan kedua tangan yang berada didalam saku celananya. Sekilas memang terlihat angkuh tetapi, entahlah, itu malah justru membuatku semakin tertarik.

Plak.

Aku meringis sambil mengelus pipi kananku. Chanyeol menamparku. Pelan sih, tapi kan sakit. "Apa sih?"

"Jangan menatapnya lapar seperti itu Baek. Makan makananmu. Aku sudah selesai."

"Dasar laki-laki."

"Dasar keras kepala."

Aku mulai menyantap makananku tetapi mataku tetap fokus dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Saat mengantri saja murid lain rela membuka jalan untuknya. Ia pun memesan dan membawa nampan makanannya, menatap sekitar untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Pandanganku bertemu dengannya. Dengan langkah dari kaki jenjangnya, ia melangkah dengan satu tangannya yang membawa nampan dan tangan satunya yang sibuk merapihkan tatanan rambutnya.

Astaga, kau sudah tampan Oh Sehun.

Tampan.

Kaki jenjangnya mengarah pada mejaku dan benar saja, ia berdiri dan membuka suara,

"Kau mengizinkan jika aku makan disini?"

Suaranya...

Masih dalam mode terpesona aku pun mengangguk. Ia duduk didepanku tanpa sadar kalau aku memperhatikannya ketika ia mulai makan. Sejenak aku tidak menganggap kehadiran Chanyeol. Aku sibuk memandangi Sehun hingga ia mendongak dan menatapku datar lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Caranya makan saja keren. Tidak sepertiku.

"Astaga Baek, ludahmu!" Aku menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang mengernyit jijik. Chanyeol menunjuk bibirku. Aku memegang bibirku dan merasakan cairan yang menetes hingga daguku.

Ahh.

"Kau menjijikkan, Byun. Menjauh dariku."

Hey, aku hanya mengeces apanya yang menjijikkan? Lagipula Chanyeol sering merasakan salivaku. Buru-buru aku menyambar sapu tangan di kantong blazer milik Chanyeol dan mengelap wajahku.

Sial. Pesonamu membara Oh Sehun.

Aku melihat ia sudah menghabiskan makanannya. Ia bersandar sambil mengunyah suapan terakhirnya. Tangannya sibuk membuka segel botol air minum dan meminumnya.

Bibir mungilnya yang menghisap botol minum tersebut, pipinya yang memainkan air mineral didalamnya, juga cara ia menelan.

Semuanya, aku suka.

"Kau, berhenti menatapku." Dengan tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan menatapku tajam, aku hanya diam mematung dengan mulut yang terbuka. Tidak kusangka.

Ganteng-ganteng kok biadab.

Ku kira ia memang dingin dan cuek tetapi ternyata ia juga sialan. Tanpa mengurangi rasa sayangku kepadanya, aku pun menggenggam jemari Chanyeol dan mengajaknya kembali ke kelas. Meninggalkan seisi kantin yang meneriaki nama Oh Sehun.

Pria dengan sejuta misteri dibalik wajah tampannya,

Yang biadab.

Untung nge-fans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **5\. Oh Sehun dan Buntutnya.**

Sore ini setelah pulang sekolah Chanyeol berniat untuk mengajak Baekhyun ke toko buku. Aneh memang. Tapi demi koleksi dan asupan, Chanyeol rela mengorbankan uangnya. Memang ya, dasar laki-laki.

Setelah siap dengan kemeja dan jeans nya, Chanyeol menyambar kunci mobil dan mengunci pintu karena di rumah hanya ada dirinya seorang. Dan langsung meluncur ke kediaman Baekhyun. Begitu sampai, Baekhyun ternyata sudah menunggu didepan gerbang sambil mengetukkan kakinya.

Tanpa salam, Baekhyun langsung masuk dan menyalakan lagu sesuka hati. "Kita mau kemana Yeol?"

Chanyeol memutar kemudi, "ke toko buku." Dan mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil ikut bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang didengarnya. Tidak lama, mereka sampai di sebuah toko besar yang terlihat megah. Banner nya mengatakan kalau disini apa saja tersedia.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus kemana dan memilih mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengarah ke bagian pengetahuan seni. Yah, kalau urusan seni sih Chanyeol memang passion nya tanpa diragukan lagi.

Tangan Baekhyun ikut bergulir di setiap tumpukkan buku, meraihnya dan membalikkannya sebentar. Sementara Chanyeol sibuk mencari seri buku yang ia inginkan.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menginterupsi Baekhyun, "Baek, aku ingin kesana kau tunggu sini saja ya." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan mencari tempat duduk.

Chanyeol beralih pada jajaran majalah dewasa. Tujuan awalnya yang ingin ia beli. Pengetahuan seni hanya ia jadikan sebagai alibi semata. Padahal Baekhyun juga tidak akan segan untuk membantunya mencari majalah tersebut.

Manik Chanyeol sibuk memperhatikan sampul majalah yang sekiranya menarik. Meraih salah satu, mengeceknya, dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Tetapi, pandangannya tidak sengaja beetemu dengan sosok laki-laki yang tengah hits di sekolahnya.

Pria dengan sejuta misteri dibalik wajah tampannya,

Oh Sehun.

Sehun tampak pada jajaran buku di seberang Chanyeol. Buku apa yang ada disana? Mata Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun yang terlihat biasa. Ah, mungkin ia tengah memilih buku dengan sejuta rumus didalamnya, pikir Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki yang terlihat konyol datang menghampiri Sehun dan tersenyum aneh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pada buku-buku didepannya.

Chanyeol lebih memilih kembali dan mencari Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dicari malah tengah menghampiri Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berjinjit dan berbisik, "ayo beli majalah dewasa hihi." Nafasnya menggelitik telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol view.

Lebih baik aku menghindar daripada berurusan dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Di tengah jalan, aku bertemu Baekhyun yang juga tengah mencari ku. Beruntung ia tidak melihatku saat masih di bagian majalah dewasa.

Baekhyun menarikku dan berjinjit berbisik, "ayo beli majalah dewasa hihi." Telingaku berdengung merasakan terpaan nafasnya.

Kalau aku kembali kesana berarti aku akan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi dong? Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun sampai melihat Sehun juga? Bisa-bisa ia membuntutinya sampai rumah. Tapi apa boleh buat, Baekhyun sudah menyeretku untuk ke bagian majalah dewasa.

Sejenak aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaan Sehun tapi bersyukur ternyata ia sudah tidak ada.

"Oh Sehun?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang menyapa sosok Sehun disampingnya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan melenggang pergi diikuti dengan laki-laki konyol yang juga tadi sempat ku lihat.

Hahh.

"Hih, sombong sekali sih."

"Menyerahlah Byun."

"Tidak akan." Baekhyun berjalan mengendap mengikuti langkah Sehun yang menghampiri bagian buku yang tadi ia kunjungi. Dengan bodohnya aku juga ikut mengendap. Dan tanpa diduga ternyata Sehun tengah sibuk memilih majalah yang juga ingin kubeli.

Samar-samar aku mendengar percakapan mereka--Sehun dan teman konyolnya.

"Seorang Oh Sehun yang bermartabat tengah memilih bahan majalah. Haha."

Hah, bermartabat apanya?

"Mulutmu tidak berguna." Balas Sehun

Aku hanya mendengus sambil terus memata-matai mereka. Aku dan Baekhyun beralih menjadi berada tepat di bagian belakang mereka. Baekhyun selalu menunjukkan gestur diam kepadaku.

"Ternyata kau memang laki-laki Hun."

"Dasar bodoh."

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku tanpa minat sedangkan Baekhyun cekikikan sambil berpegangan pada salah satu rak buku. Ketika aku kembali menatap keberadaan Sehun, aku terjungkal kaget mengetahui ia sedang menatapku dan Baekhyun.

Aku dan Baekhyun bangkit dengan gerakan canggung.

"Penguntit."

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya si laki-laki konyol.

"Ah, aku Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol. Kami teman satu sekolah dengan Sehun." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Jangan dengarkan. Bukan teman." Sela Sehun kepada temannya.

Astaga Baekhyun, tidak perlu dijawab. Mereka itu menyebalkan.

"Aku Jongin. Buntut Sehun." Yang bernama Jongin menjulurkan tangan ramah, paling-paling sok baik karena Baekhyun cantik dan semok.

Aku hanya menarik-narik lengan Baekhyun untuk mengajaknya pulang. Aku merasakan atmosfer yang kurang baik disini. Baekhyun hanya membungkuk pamit, sedangkan aku hanya berdecih dan langsung meninggalkan dua orang konyol itu.

Memang benar,

Oh Sehun,

Pria dengan sejuta misteri dibalik wajah tampannya,

Yang keparat.

Juga temannya yang mengaku bernama Jongin, dengan wajahnya yang konyol dan hangus, sangat cocok dengan sosok Sehun yang berlawanan dengannya.

Jongin, benar-benar seorang buntut.

"Mmmhh."

Entah mengapa setiap melihat Baekhyun mengagumi laki-laki lain aku mudah terbawa emosi. Cemburu kah? Posesif kah? Aku selalu menginginkan Baekhyun yang menatapku penuh harap. Seperti saat ini, dibawah kungkunganku Baekhyun terbuai lemas.

Dibawah kendaliku, ia meminta lebih.

Aku selalu candu akan bibir lembutnya yang selalu ingin kuhisap. Mungkinkah bibir laki-laki bisa selembut ini? Menikmatinya membuatku lambat laun terbakar gairah hingga memaksaku untuk melakukannya.

Jemariku bergerak bebas mengelus setiap bagian tubuhnya dengan lembut. Bibirku pun tidak tinggal diam, memagut bibirnya hingga turun menciptakan ruam kemerahan yang selalu membuatku tersenyum.

"Sshhh Chanyeolhh.."

Tanganku bergerak untuk melucutinya. Memberi sensasi lain pada Baekhyun disetiap sentuhan ku.

Kini, Baekhyun tak lagi berbusana.

Aku menatap dirinya lekat dengan kilatan nafsu di matanya. Wajahnya merona dengan desahan halus yang terdengar. Aku membelai bibir basahnya hingga membuatnya mengerang. Baekhyun menahan bahuku.

"Buka bajumu, Chanyeol."

Aku terduduk sambil menarik Baekhyun untuk bangkit bersamaku. Kuarahkan jemarinya hingga ke dadaku.

"Bukakanlah untukku, Baekhyun."

Dengan sangat perlahan, jari-jari lentiknya mulai meloloskan kaos tipisku. Jemarinya bergerak turun dan membuka jeans ku dengan gerakan yang sensual.

Hingga pakaianku lolos.

Baekhyun diam sejenak menatapku tanpa arti.

Aku menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup rahangnya dengan satu tangan, ia memejamkan mata ketika wajahku mendekatinya. Bibirnya terbuka mengundangku untuk meraihnya. Memagut bibirnya membuat sebuah desahan lolos diantara bunyi khas yang kami hasilkan.

Dengan bibir yang masih saling memagut, aku mencengkram bahunya dan dengan perlahan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya yang menegang. Aku merasakan remasan tak berirama pada suraiku yang jelas didapati dari Baekhyun. Pagutanku semakin menuntut hingga membuat Baekhyun bergerak gelisah.

Ciumanku turun pada leher jenjangnya, menghisapnya perlahan hingga membuat Baekhyun mendongak membantuku.

"Ahh Chanyeolhh.."

Semakin lama bibirku turun hingga menyentuh pucuk dadanya, ku kecupi dengan lembut juga tanganku yang terus bergerak merangsangnya. Penisku bertabrakan dengan miliknya, menciptakan sensasi lain yang membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dada. Remasan Baekhyun semakin kuat hingga aku menyudahi sesi awal permainan.

Kutegakkan tubuhku bersiap untuk mengikuti hasrat. Kubelai wajahnya yang licin karena keringat. Aku kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk membantuku. Ia paham dan mulai menyentuh penisku yang lembap. Ia tersenyum ditengah kocokannya.

Aku menuntun tangannya untuk bermain lebih ahli tetapi Baekhyun melepaskan tanganku dan mempercepat gerakannya. Aku menengadah, menggeram merasakan kenikmatan yang mulai menjalar.

"Sudah mau keluar ya?"

Dengan instingnya, Baekhyun melahap penisku untuk memberikan rangsangan lebih cepat. Tidak tahan karena ulahnya, tak lama aku menarik surainya dan membantingnya untuk kembali berbaring.

Diriku terbakar nafsu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuka pahanya lebar. Aku mendekat mengarahkan penis tegang ku didepan lubangnya.

"Baek, tahan."

Penisku perlahan mulai masuk, aku mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang menahan nafas dan meringis. Tidak ada lagi basa-basi jadi langsung saja penisku masuk dengan cepat tanpa paksaan. Merasakan kehangatan yang membuatku nyaman, kulihat Baekhyun meremas kasar seprai miliknya.

"Chanyeol, se-sebentar.."

Tanpa mendengar ucapannya, aku menggerakkan pinggulku senyaman mungkin. Merasakan Baekhyun yang semakin menegang, tanganku menyentuh putingnya, memainkannya agar ia sedikit nyaman.

Tangan Baekhyun menarik tanganku yang tengah sibuk, ia memegang telunjukku dan menggigitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku tidak suka.

Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengencangkan gigitannya. Aku membalasnya dengan gerakan penisku yang mendorongnya kasar tetapi aku justru dihadiahi dengan robekan kecil dijariku. Baekhyun mengecup jariku pelan dan menggenggamnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Chanyeol, kau akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, kedua kaki Baekhyun melingkar di pinggangku dan menariknya lebih intim hingga membuat penisku benar-benar tertanam sepenuhnya.

Ia juga meraih rahangku dan membawanya dalam ciuman penuh nafsu. Tubuhnya pun bergerak seiring pergerakanku.

Kupercepat gerakanku saat merasakan kenikmatan hampir tiba. Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya dan mengerang.

"Ssshh yeollh mmhh yaahhh."

"Aku harus bisa bertahan lebih lama."

Dengan tempo yang sama, aku justru merasakan lubang Baekhyun yang semakin menyempit menyulitkanku untuk bergerak.

"Cepat yeolhh sebentar lagihh."

"Sialan kau Baekhyun."

"Datanglah kepadaku, Chanyeolhhh."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku melepaskan benihku, mendapatkan kenikmatan yang kurasa sangat luar biasa. Gerakanku berhenti tetapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Ia justru mendorong bokongnya perlahan sambil terus mengeratkan lubangnya. Membuat penisku terus menerus melepaskan lelehannya.

"Sudah Baek, hentikan."

"Kau mendapatkannya, Chanyeol-ah."

"Aku yang selalu terbuai denganmu, Baekhyun-ah. Terima kasih."

"Ya, tentu saja. Beristirahatlah, kau akan menginap malam ini." Kata Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tautan kami. Aku berguling disampingnya. Meraih tubuh rampingnya dan kubawa dalam dekapanku. Ia membalas peluk dengan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggangku.

"Dekapanmu selalu hangat Chanyeol-ah. Selamat tidur-"

"Priaku."

Aku tersenyum dan semakin menenggelamkannya dalam pelukanku. Baekhyun yang kulihat tadi berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sekarang. Memang benar,

Baekhyunlah yang terbaik untukku.


	6. chapter 6

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol _mmhh_.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." / _smirk_ /

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **6\. Sikap**

 **Baekhyun view.**

Sudah lebih dari 15 menit tetapi materi Lee _sonsaengnim_ belum juga selesai. Ya, guru itu memang suka sekali memonopoli waktu kami dan sialnya kelasku kedapatan materinya sebelum waktu istirahat. Terpaksa aku tetap di kelas hari ini.

"Tadi kalian bilang ingin cepat-cepat istirahat, betul?" Lee _sonsaengnim_ bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandang.

"Betul _saem_." Jawab serentak kelas tetapi teriakan Taehyung yang paling kencang.

"Kalau begitu kenapa belum juga ada yang mengumpulkan tugas? Setidaknya ada 1 orang yang mewakilkan." Tukasnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Astaga, kepalaku sudah sangat pusing sejak tadi, apalagi aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin dan sekarang aku harus melewatan waktu makanku lagi. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menarik nafas mencoba untuk mengembalikan kondisiku.

Kurasakan Chanyeol menepuk bahuku, "kau kenapa Baek? Lapar ya?" Aku menoleh sambil mengusap bulir keringat di pelipisku kemudian mengangguk lemah pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan tatapan khawatirnya dan buru-buru meraih buku dan pulpennya. Entah apa yang coba ia tulis, kulihat ia menulis dengan cepat tanpa ragu, bangkit dan berjalan ke meja Lee _sonsaengnim_ dengan buku tulis digenggamannya.

Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi dengan keadaan kelas dan omongan murid lain. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing dan tubuhku terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ulu hatiku pun terasa sakit. Hingga aku hanya mampu untuk bersandar sembari terus memegang dadaku.

"Baek, Baek?" Chanyeol kembali dan memegang lenganku.

"Kau kuat berjalan sampai kantin tidak?" Aku hanya terus menatap Chanyeol menyiratkan rasa sakit yang kurasakan.

"Kalian boleh istirahat, permisi." Lee _sonsaengnim_ bangkit keluar kelas yang diselingi sorakan dari murid lain.

"Kau tunggu sini saja deh, aku beli sesuatu dulu untukmu. Sebentar ya." Setelahnya, tubuhku merosot dan terpejam mencoba merilekskan sel-sel tubuhku. Bila dibiarkan mungkin aku akan tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini tetapi aku harus tetap terjaga karena sebentar lagi materi lain akan dimulai.

"Hey Baek."

Mataku terbuka dan menemukan sosok yang jarang sekali berbincang denganku, "oh, Kyung? Ada apa?"

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, ini." Ia menyerahkan sebotol air mineral yang masih tersegel.

Dia Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Teman sekelas ku yang pendiam dan cerdik. Ia jarang keluar kelas apalagi untuk bergabung dengan murid lain tetapi kali ini ia justru mengajakku berbincang sekaligus memberikan air mineral secara percuma.

"Terima kasih, aku hanya lapar karena belum makan apapun sejak kemarin." Aku menegakkan tubuhku guna meneguk air mineral yang terasa menyegarkan di tenggorokanku.

"Tumben sekali kau seperti ini, ada apa?"

"Salahkah?"

"Tidak, hanya saja.. kau tampak berbeda." Kataku tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Ah.. begitu ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat dudukku." Ia mengelus tengkuknya dan bangkit. Aku menahan pergelangan tangannya dan ia pun berbalik.

"Jadilah temanku, Do Kyungsoo."

"A-apa?"

"Jadilah temanku dan mulai sekarang kau bisa berbicara, bermain, belajar, atau bepergian bersamaku."

"Kau se-serius?" Bertepatan dengan wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo, saat itu juga Chanyeol kembali dengan sangat tergesa.

"Ah Baek, aku akan ke meja ku." Ucap Kyungsoo saat merasa menghalangi jalan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyodorkan box makanan dan sebotol air mineral. Ia membukakannya untukku dan bersiap untuk menyuapiku, "ayo makan Baek."

Aku hanya mengambil alih sendok ditangannya dan memulai sarapan dengan cepat. Dari barisan paling belakang aku melihat Kyungsoo yang mencoba menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Gestur mulutnya dapat ku ketahui, sekarang kita berteman ya? Aku hanya mengangguk sedangkan ia memalingkan wajah.

Aku menyelesaikan sarapanku dan kembali bersandar, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungku yang tidak karuan. Lengan bajuku juga sudah basah karena kupakai untuk mengelap keringat. Chanyeol memutar kursinya dan menyusupkan jemari tangannya pada suraiku, gerakannya yang lembut membuatku tenang.

"Masih sakit ya?" Chanyeol mengusap bibirku dengan sehelai tissue di tangannya kemudian menautkan jemariku dengan miliknya.

"Tidak," ucapku mengelus punggung tangannya. Dengan perlahan Chanyeol mendekat ke arahku dan mengecup bibirku, memberikan rasa hangat yang selalu mengalir dari bibir tebalnya.

"Chanyeol, jangan."

"Aku.. menyayangimu Baek."

Beruntung sebagian murid yang berada di kelas acuh dengan pembicaraan kami. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, bel tanda materi selanjutnya pun berbunyi hingga membuatku kembali duduk tegak sambil menatap kedatangan guru dari lorong.

Tanganku masih bertautan dengan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meremas dan mengecupnya. Memberikanku kenyamanan dan ketenangan. Chanyeol menggeser kursinya agar berdempetan dengan kursiku. Ia melepaskan tautannya dan beralih melingkarkan lengannya di pinggulku.

"Chanyeol, jangan, nanti keterusan."

"Tidak akan Baekhyun. Tenang saja." Tatapanku masih tetap mengikuti gerak _sonsaengnim_ walau tanpa minat. Jemari Chanyeol terus mengelus dan meremas bagian pinggul hingga pahaku. Sebelah tangannya menyuruhku untuk bersandar di dadanya.

" _Psst_ Gyeom." Chanyeol memanggil Yugyeom yang berada didepanku. Yugyeom berbalik tanpa menjawab.

"Geserlah ke kanan untuk menghalangi Baekhyun."

" _Ck_ dasar tidak tau tempat!"

Akhirnya aku bersandar dengan nyaman sambil menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan. Salah satu murid menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memergoki diriku yang tersenyum bodoh karena tingkah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.."

" _Hm_?" Chanyeol menunduk dan mengecup sudut bibirku.

"Bernyanyilah."

"Kalau begitu tutup matamu." Aku memejamkan mata dan mulai mendengar nyanyian Chanyeol yang terdengar lembut. Disertai dengan belaiannya, aku merasa sangat nyaman hingga melupakan rasa sakit di dadaku.

Ketika Chanyeol selesai bernyanyi, ia menangkup rahangku dan mencium bibirku. Memberikan beberapa lumatan untuk menyalurkan kasih sayangnya.

"Kau selalu mampu membuatku luluh, Byun Baekhyun. Aku menyayangimu." Gumamnya kembali memagut bibirku.

Aku hanya terpejam sambil mencengkram blazer milik Chanyeol. Gerakannya yang lembut selalu membuatku terbuai sekaligus gugup. Aku menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap tepat pada manik Chanyeol yang tengah menatap bibirku. Jemarinya terulur mengusap bibirku yang basah dan mengecupnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Bibir ini.. bibir yang selalu menarik perhatianku untuk menjamahnya. Tetaplah menjadi milikku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku menyayangimu Baekhyun-ku." Aku hanya menenggelamkan kepalaku pada dekapan Chanyeol, Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatku berada dalam kondisi yang baik.

Inilah yang membuatku selalu menerima rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Karena, kehadiran Chanyeol lah yang seakan menjadi penawar dari setiap rasa sakitku, walau Chanyeol juga sering menyakitiku tetapi aku selalu menerimanya.

Yah, aku adalah Byun Baekhyun, pria yang baik hati.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **7\. Kunjungan Kyungsoo.**

 **Baekhyun view.**

Pulang sekolah hari ini aku tidak bersama dengan Chanyeol karena ia ada forum dengan ekskul musiknya. Jadi, aku berniat untuk pulang menggunakan taksi _online_. Aku memesan taksi sambil berjalan di koridor sekolah. Aku sampai di gerbang dan memilih untuk duduk dan menunggu di pos pengawas.

Pengemudi taksi itu meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau ia akan sedikit terlambat karena jalanan cukup macet hari ini. Aku sesekali keluar sambil menoleh kanan kiri mencari taksiku. Sudah lebih dari 10 menit aku memilih untuk keluar sekolah dan bersandar pada dinding bangunan pos pengawas.

Aku mengamati setiap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang hingga tatapanku terpaku pada sebuah mobil mewah yang bahkan belum pernah aku lihat. Aku menganga dibuatnya. Hingga mobil itu menghilang, aku justru mendapati sebuah motor _sport_ mewah yang melaju dengan santai melewati sekolahku. Pengendaranya menoleh ke arahku tetapi aku tidak dapat mengenalinya karena separuh wajahnya tertutup helm. Ia berhenti didepanku dan membuka helm nya.

Tapi tunggu, bukannya dia...

"Kau.. temannya Sehun kan? _Emm_ , siapa namamu?" Tanyaku.

"Kai. Kau tidak bersama dengan temanmu yang menjulang waktu itu? Dan kenapa kau tidak pulang? Mau aku antar?" Kai turun dari motornya dan berkacak pinggang dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau sok akrab? Kau dan aku hanya baru bertemu sekali. Kau orang jahat ya?"

"Mungkin ini terdengar menjijikkan tapi aku adalah pria yang baik, dan kalau kau ingin tahu aku ini ketua OSIS di sekolahku."

 _What?_

Wajah konyol sepertinya menjadi ketua OSIS?

Tidak. Aku tidak percaya.

"Haha. Kenapa kau lewat sini dan berhenti didepanku? Ada perlu apa? Dan dimana Sehun? Kau bilang kau adalah buntutnya." Aku tertawa renyah meladeninya.

"Kau tidak lihat mobil mewah putih tadi? yang lewat sebelumku. Itu Sehun. Kami ingin ke toko elektronik."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bersamanya?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, aku ini buntut Sehun. Ia tidak pernah mau untuk mengendarai kendaraan bersama orang lain. Juga, motor ini milik Sehun. Dia membebaskan aku untuk memakainya."

" _Cih_ kau hanya merepotkan Sehun kalau begitu caranya."

"Apa masalahmu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku turut berduka karena Sehun memiliki teman spesies dirimu."

"Ayo pulang."

Aku tidak menjawab, aku justru kembali masuk ke dalam pos pengawas hingga sebuah dering telepon terdengar dari ponselku. Ternyata dari taksiku. Ia mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi ia akan sampai. Dan benar saja, saat aku keluar aku menemukannya. Kai masih berada di tempat sebelumnya tanpa bergeser sedikitpun.

"Sana pergi."

"Setelah kau masuk mobil dan mulai jalan, aku akan pergi."

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar jawabannya. Langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk diam sampai tiba di rumah.

Di perjalanan aku hanya sibuk menatap layar ponselku. Tidak ada notifikasi sama sekali hingga membuatku gemas dan membuka sosial media milikku. Karena ini membosankan, lebih baik posting _Instagram_.

 **Byunbaek**

 _787 likes_

 **Byunbaek** masih jauh kah?

 _View all 359 comments_

 **Dokyung** kau dimana Baek?

 **Realpcy** cek roomchat Baek.

 **Taeyonglee** ayo atuh main ke sini, mama nanyain terus

 **Kimjong** follback, teman.

 **Jjongkook** hyunggggggggggggg

 **Taehyungkim** hmmmmm **Jjongkook**

 **Byunbaek** pc ya kawan-kawan **Dokyung** **Taeyonglee** iya Yeol **Realpcy** adik kakak sama saja huh **Jjongkook** **Taehyungkim**

Setelah mengecek _comment_ jariku bergerak untuk membuka _roomchat_. Terima kasih _Instagram_ , berkatmu notifikasi ku tidak lagi sepi. Setelah kubuka, pesan Chanyeol lah yang langsung muncul.

Aku hanya tertawa meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakan Chanyeol. Setelah membalas pesan Chanyeol, aku menyusuri kontak dan mengirim pesan baru pada Taeyong. Mungkin lebih baik kuceritakan sedikit tentangnya.

Taeyong, Lee Taeyong. Ia satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Aku bisa dibilang sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sekaligus kakak bagiku. Terkadang ia terlihat dewasa dengan pemikirannya, tetapi tidak jarang pula ia bersifat kekanakkan. Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalnya. Chanyeol juga mengenalnya. Ia dan Chanyeol berteman baik dengan saling menghargai. Ibunya sangat menyayangiku dan selalu menyambut dengan hangat.

Cukup.

Kalau kuceritakan lebih lanjut kau akan terpesona dengannya.

Ah satu lagi, banyak yang bilang kalau visualnya bukan main, tapi bagiku ia aneh. Ia senang tertawa tetapi kecepatan perubahan ekspresinya juga bukan main.

Oke, sekarang lebih baik aku mengabarinya. Memberitahukan kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahnya seperti biasa.

Selanjutnya, aku mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Aneh sekali mengetahui ia menanyakan lokasiku. Aku mengiriminya pesan dan tidak lama kemudian ia membalasnya.

Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini, tapi biarlah mungkin ia di rumah sendirian atau mungkin juga ia bosan. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah membuka percakapan dan aplikasi lainnya, tidak terasa aku sudah mulai memasuki wilayah rumahku. Hanya tinggal beberapa blok dan aku sampai. Rumahku tampak sepi dengan pintu tertutup. Mungkin Ibu pergi? Beliau selalu menyuruhku untuk membawa kunci rumah cadangan sendiri, mungkin karena ini.

Aku masuk, melepas sepatuku, menyeret tasku, memasuki kamarku, melempar tasku, dan melempar diriku. Ke ranjang. Kuraih kembali ponselku pada resleting kecil didepan tasku. Menunggu Kyungsoo yang mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahku. Mungkin lebih baik aku berganti pakaian, merapihkan kamar, dan menghubungi layanan pesan antar.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, sambil berbaring aku terus menatap layar ponselku. Dan benar, Kyungsoo meneleponku. Ia berkata kalau ia mulai memasuki wilayah perumahanku. Itu berarti hanya tinggal sebentar sebelum bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan turun, menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Tidak lama, bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku memutar kunci dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo. Dengan canggung, ia melangkah masuk sambil menoleh kanan kiri.

"Kau sendirian Baek?"

"Begitulah, ayo ke kamarku."

Ia hanya mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkahku menuju kembali ke kamar. Aku duduk ia pun duduk.

"Pertama kalinya seorang Kyungsoo datang ke rumahku. Ada apa?"

"Tidak, di rumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa dan aku juga tidak memiliki kunci cadangan. Jadi, mungkin dengan berkunjung ke rumahmu akan lebih baik."

"Tentu saja. Kau lapar ya?"

Aku melihatnya mengelus perutnya perlahan sambil meringis. Ia hanya mengangguk malu sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku sudah memesan layanan pesan antar, mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai."

"Oh, oke."

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar,"

"Iya Baek."

Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendesak muncul secara tiba-tiba, membuatku terpaksa membebaskannya. Setelah selesai, aku membasuh wajah dan mencuci tangan. Baru saja aku menekan botol sabun tiba-tiba pintu toilet diketuk.

"Baek? Bel rumahmu berbunyi."

"Bisa tolong kau yang buka? Mungkin pesananku sudah datang. Ambil saja uangnya didalam dompetku."

"Ah iya."

Setelah mencuci tanganku dengan bersih dan mengeringkannya, aku keluar dan melihat Kyungsoo yang datang dengan beberapa kotak makanan di tangannya. Ahh, melihatnya saja aku sudah lapar.

Kyungsoo memberikannya padaku, "ini Baek."

Aku membukanya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat berbinar, "kau.. sudah sangat lapar ya?"

Ia tertawa dan mulai mengambil potongan _sushi_ , ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya makan. Di sekolah, ia tidak pernah ke kantin. Hanya berdiam diri di kelas dengan buku catatan miliknya. Melihat cara ia makan, menurutku itu menggemaskan.

"Ah _sushi_ ini enak~" Ucapnya setelah selesai makan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi kasur.

"Ya memang, karena itu aku sering memesannya dari sana. Tapi sepertinya kita makan terlalu banyak kali ini haha."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegak, "Baek, kau tahu soal pengumpulan nilai non akademik yang akan di kalkulasikan?" Tatapannya tepat berada pada manikku menandakan ia tengah berbicara serius.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah ada nilai?"

"Aku? Aku memperoleh beberapa nilai dari ekskul seniku."

"Ah itu bagus.."

"Memang kau belum memiliki nilai?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ikut ekskul apapun di sekolah Baek, aku hanya selalu terfokus dengan nilai akademik ku. Dan sekarang aku bingung untuk memilih ekskul. Menurutmu lebih baik aku mengambil ekskul apa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Aku menyeruput sirup di tanganku dan berfikir sejenak, "Mungkin.. musik? Kudengar kau suka musik dan pandai bernyanyi, benar? Mungkin itu akan menguntungkan bagimu. Cobalah."

"Kau punya kenalan anggota musik?"

"Ah! Chanyeol salah satu dari inti 6 di ekskul musik. Mungkin kau bisa meminta pertolongannya."

"Mungkin kau benar. Tolong bantu aku bicara dengan Chanyeol ya Baek."

"Tentu. Nanti akan kuberitahu kemudian mengirim kontaknya agar kau bisa menjelaskannya lebih rinci. Lebih baik jika dilakukan dengan cepat mengingat para wali kelas sudah mulai mengkalkulasikan nilai non akademik tersebut."

"Terima kasih banyak Baek."

Aku dan Kyungsoo hanya memandang satu sama lain. Kyungsoo ini ternyata baik juga. Ia polos, cerdas, dan mudah terbuka denganku.

Ia meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi tanda pesan masuk, kemudian merapihkan letak kemejanya dan bangkit menyampaikan tas punggungnya. Aku turut bangkit. "Terima kasih untuk sore ini Baek, ibuku sudah di rumah. Aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa besok."

Aku mengangguk dan membawanya untuk turun ke pintu utama. Ia melambai sambil membenarkan letak sepatunya. "Hati-hati Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Ia melangkah melewati gerbang tetapi ada sesuatu yang ku lupa, "Kyung!"

Ia berbalik dan mengikuti gestur tangannya yang menyuruhnya untuk kembali. "Kenapa?"

" _Selca_?"

"Astaga, kenapa tidak dari tadi _sih_ haha."

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengakses kamera. Membuat beberapa pose dan menyudahinya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambai.

"Jangan lupa kirim padaku nanti!"

"Oke!"

19.05 waktu setempat.

Iby masih juga belum pulang, begitupun juga Ayah. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dengan menyeduh susu hangat dan mengambil potongan kue yang tersisa di kulkas. Membawanya ke ruang keluarga dan menikmatinya sembari menonton lelucon yang di tayangkan di TV.

Ponselku bergetar diatas meja,

Ibu telepon.

"Ya Bu?"

 _"Kau dengan siapa di rumah?"_

"Aku sendiri, tadi _sih_ ada Kyungsoo teman sekolahku tapi ia sudah pulang. Memang ada apa Bu?"

 _"Ibu belum tahu kapan akan sampai rumah, kau telepon temanmu saja atau Chanyeol untuk menemanimu disana."_

"Aku akan telepon Chanyeol. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

 _"Siap."_

Setelah mendengar informasi dari Ibu, aku beralih untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggunya menjawab teleponku.

"Ya Baek?"

"Sini Yeol, aku sendirian. Ibu memintamu untuk menemaniku."

"Sebentar, aku bilang Ibuku dulu."

Aku menunggu keheningan sebentar dan Chanyeol kembali pada sambungan telepon. "Aku akan kesana tapi nanti ya Baek, ibuku minta ditemani tidur sebentar. Tidak apa?"

"Akan kutunggu. Hati-hati."

Sambungan pun terputus meninggalkanku yang lagi-lagi hanya ditemani suara TV, aku menyuap sepotong kue yang berlumuran krim kemudian membaringkan tubuhku dengan posisi miring menghadap TV. Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak masalah sambil menunggu Chanyeol datang.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohparkkimbyun,**

 **Present;**

 **He Is My Partner**

 **Rate;**

T-M

 **Main casted by;**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Supports casted by;**

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

And others, maybe.

 **Summary;**

"Shit! lebih cepat Yeol mmhh.." Baekhyun memaki ditengah desahan nikmatnya, juga dibawah gerakan Chanyeol yang menggila "dasar lubang sialan!"

"Setubuhi saja aku dengan keras Park!"

"Santai saja, kita bisa melakukannya 24 jam." /smirk/

 **Warning;**

BoyxBoy, NC, kata-kata kasar.

 **Note;**

Mohon maaf karena ada dari bagian cerita ini yang tidak mendidik. Filter apa yang bisa diteladani, oke. Thank you.

 **Warning(2);**

Chapter ini pendek banget. oke.

 **8\. Adrenaline.**

Tanpa terduga, suara ibu Baekhyun terdengar diikuti langkah kakinya yang sepertinya menuju pada ruangan dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada.

Bukannya menjauhkan diri masing-masing, Chanyeol justru memeluk pinggul Baekhyun dan membawanya untuk melingkarkan kaki pada pinggang Chanyeol. Mengandalkan lingkaran lengannya pada leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun menurut.

Chanyeol melangkah masuk pada celah antara kulkas dan lemari penyimpan piring. Tubuh keduanya mampu menyelinap tetapi tidak dengan jari kaki Baekhyun yang masih sedikit terlihat.

Bersamaan dengan datangnya ibu Baekhyun, Chanyeol merapat menekan penisnya pada penis Chanyeol membuat sebuah desahan terlontar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggeram tertahan dan memagut bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar. Menahan keduanya agar dapat bersembunyi dengan sempurna dan menahan agar tidak ada suara yang terlontar dari bibir masing-masing.

Ibu Baekhyun menoleh sekitar tanpa menyadari keanehan apapun kemudian melangkah hingga depan kamar Baekhyun. Mengetuknya tanpa membuka pintunya.

"Sayang? Kau di dalam? Ibu akan ke rumah Bibi Song, mungkin sampai malam. Jangan lupakan makan malammu oke? Kalau perlu ajak Chanyeol juga. Sampai nanti." Ucap ibu Baekhyun kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dan pergi.

Chanyeol mendengar semua yang dikatakan ibu Baekhyun tetapi bibirnya tetap pada pagutan liarnya. Sambil terus menekankan penisnya, gairah Chanyeol semakin meningkat.

" _Chhanyeolhhh_.." Baekhyun melepas pagutannya, menatap Chanyeol yang sudah berkilat nafsu.

Chanyeol mengusap bibir basah Baekhyun, "mau melanjutkannya?"

Baekhyun diam. Chanyeol kembali bertanya " _Hm_?"

Dengan malu Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya sekali dan mengeratkan gendongannya pada pinggang Baekhyun. Chanyeol tergesa membawa tubuh keduanya untuk mengunci diri di dalam kamar Baekhyun.

Keduanya, menghabiskan waktu bersama di tengah pergumulan panas yang bergairah. Mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dengan pinggul yang bergerak tiada henti. Mendapatkan puncak hasratnya sekali tidak akan membuat keduanya berhenti. Hingga malam menjemput, keduanya kembali mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Mandi bersama, dan saling menggumamkan kalimat cinta.

Dan berakhir.

Menyambut kepulangan ibu Baekhyun seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Chanyeol? Belum pulang? Sudah selesai tugasnya?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun di sebelahnya.

"Ehehe ibu dari mana? Aku baru saja akan pulang setelah beristirahat sebentar tadi."

"Dari rumah Bibi Song. Tadi Ibu sudah pamit pada kalian tetapi sepertinya kalian tengah tertidur."

"Ah, itu.. ya, kami kelelahan tadi."

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, kau harus beristirahat."

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit ya Bu. Terima kasih untuk makanannya tadi sore."

"Ah iya, terima kasih juga telah membantu Baekhyun. Berhati-hatilah."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "aku pamit, selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

"Baekhyun,"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping Ibunya. Baekhyun berdeham dan memperbaiki ekspresinya.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Besok aku akan menjemputmu, selamat malam." Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus perlahan surai Baekhyun tanpa ada rasa khawatir dengan reaksi Ibu Baekhyun. Nyatanya Ibu Baekhyun hanya menganggap wajar tingkah keduanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum manis kemudian melambai pada Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap di atas motornya.

 _Hari ini berakhir dengan baik_. Pikir Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manisnya.


End file.
